Various packaging methods have been used for protecting, for example electronic components, during storage and transit. These methods, in addition to being generally labour-intensive, commonly involve a substantial outlay in cost and material-resources on packaging items in the form, for example, of cardboard cases and specially-designed items of plastics foam and corrugated cardboard to fit within them.